


Amused

by kashmir



Series: Livejournal Mood Ficlets [1]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_holycitygirl"></span><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/"><b>holycitygirl</b></a> and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Amused

**Author's Note:**

> So, [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) and I worked on a ficlet project back in 2004/2005 where we split up the LJ moods and were attempting to write a ficlet for each (an exercise shamelessly stolen from far greater writers). Sadly, we never finished, but this is one of the ones I finished.

Casey knew he shouldn't be but he was. Laughing, that is. But he couldn't help it.

Watching as Zeke fought and grumbled and pulled and tugged and fought some more with the huge TV Zeke had just bought for their apartment. They'd been living together for two years now, ever since high school had ended and they'd made their way from Ohio to DC. They worked and went to school and worked some more and somehow had managed to carve out a life for themselves in the nation's capital.

And today, Zeke had gone out for their usual Sunday morning coffee and had come home with a big screen. Casey had opened the door with an eyebrow raised, curious as to why his boyfriend was knocking when he usually just burst in, either complaining about the slow service at the corner coffee shop (they never bothered looking for another, even if they both loathed the service, mainly because it was convenient.) or regaling Casey with some gossip he'd heard from one of their friends that also patronized the worst coffee shop in DC.

Today, though, oh today, Casey had been met with a sweaty and out of breath Zeke. Standing behind the largest cardboard box Casey had quite possibly ever seen. He'd opened the heavy oak door wider and asked Zeke just what the hell was going on?

Zeke had given him a half-assed explanation -- one Casey still wasn't sure he bought. Something about driving past and seeing it in the store window, going in and it being seventy percent off because the store was going out of business and they had to get rid of absolutely everything. Then Zeke had looked at Casey with those eyes and told him it had been just like when he'd first clapped eyes on him. Love at first sight.

Yeah. Casey wasn't quite sure he believed the cock and bull story he was getting. Zeke still had some shady connections and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know the whole story after all. He'd asked Zeke then if he had wanted help getting it into their (already) cramped living room. His answer had been a resounding no. Casey had caught some mumbling under his breath that sounded suspiciously like he wouldn't be much help, more of a hindrance anyway.

So Casey was more than happy to stand back and watch as Zeke fought and grumbled and tugged and fought some more with his new purchase.

After all, he didn't want to be in the way. And this? This was by far much better entertainment than anything they could ever watch on their new TV.


End file.
